The Break up! That confused all
by Solefan21
Summary: My version of when starr goes to break up with cole but she kinda regats it but how will it happy hope u all like
1. Chapter 1

**The break up! That confused all.**

**Well we all know starr is going to the prison to break up with cole. But there's a big suprise that's going to happen when starr moves on with james but what will it be can you figure it out hope you all like it.**

**Cole was sitting in his cell, thinking about of course starr an hope. When he got interrupted by the Guard yelling visitor Thornhart' cole getting up an walked to the cell doors. Yes officer may I ask who it is. I'm not sure son but she's a catch. Hmm he was thinking to himself must be my mom if this old ass officer thanks she's a catch not that my mom ain't a catch but who wants to hear that about there mom. Ok Thornhart wait here an ill got get her. As he was sitting down he was thinking again about how much he misses his girls an even though he wished starr would move on he's kinda of glad she decided not to, but he's kinda still hoping she would but not now that tea came the other day telling him there is a big possibility he didn't kill Elijah Clark so he was so hoping starr would come an see him so he could tell her the good news. But he knows she's been busy with school,hope, and trying to get a job to take care of hope. Thornhart, you have an hour since your guest is so Beautiful, oh thank you said starr as she walked in. Cole's face lit up just the person he wanted to talk to standing right in front of him. Starr was staring at cole seeing the best smile he's ever had since he's been in there. Hey baby he said to break the silence an her heart just broke hearing him call her that. Cole I came here to talk to you about something you've been wanting me to say for a long time. Well I got some great news for you to but you can go first baby. Well cole I don't know how I'm going to say this I still love you so much an I still need you and want you an everything but you told me to move on with james an be happy an not to wait for you. " Starr wait I have" Cole let me finish, I love you an I always will love you but I have to move on like you want me to I will never forget about you cole an our daughter we made together best gift ever but I can't wait for 10 years I thought I could but I can't cole I just can't. Cole's face was socked. Cole whats wrong its what you wanted me to say every since you got locked up. I know starr I was just shocked that's all I'm glad you decided to move on. So what was you new cole oh it was nothing to worry about i'm glad you decided to move on I hope you are happy but I have to go I have supper to cook i'll see you later. Cole wait you looked so happy when I came in it seemed important, so what do you have to say? Oh its nothing starr I have to go before I get in trouble give my angle my love an he walked to the door an knocked an said im ready officer. You still have 15mins thornhart, with a tear in his eye it don't even matter sir I just want to get this day over with an he walked to his cell at sat on his bed. The rest of the day has past pretty fast but every word starr has said to him today keep running through his head, an he keep calling him self stupid, dumb, ignorant an every other word he could think of. Why didn't I say anything why didn't I stop her from talking an tell her tea might get me out soon an he started to cry looking at the last pic starr sent an he cried himself to sleep.**

**3months later...**

**Starr, hope an james were at**

**Rodi's having dinner cause they had a long day an starr never really ate home food cause nobody cooked it like cole did. She always thought of cole. Awe I wish cole could have seen hope do that. I wish cole could see that, I wish cole could hear hope say her full name cole cole cole an james got really sick of hearing it one day an walked out to get some air she remembers it like it was yesterday.**

_**Flash back... **_

_**Hey baby you wanna hang out tonight. Hope say "hope marie thornhart" Hope Marie Thornart. Awe I wish cole could hear her say they aint that right james wouldn't it be sweet if james could hear her say that. Sure starr cole would love it. OH im sorry james were you saying something no im just going to go out. You want me to go with you. No just stay here an chat about cole to hope ill be back sometime later. James im sorry I dont mean to talk about it all the time its just, YES STARR IK COLE HOPES FUCKING DADDY! James watch your mouth we have little ears who care maybe we can tell cole that too. Thats not fair james I still love cole but she has a right to hear about her daddy. Yeah she does starr so do it when im not around. James that aint far at all. Well im going out see you later. An he slammed the door as he left. Mommy is james mad at you cause you talk bout daddy all time. Yes sweetie but its ok mommy will be fine. 5 hours later James were have you been its been hours an you havn't even called me or nothing. Is that perfume an beer mixed I smell on you. Yes it is why? But why james. It aint like you give me any your either to tired or sick or like the other day you call me cole. Fucked that I cheated on you have to have fucken pleasure some where damn starr it aint like I was getting it from you. James i'm sorry but can you lower your voice I just got hope asleep. Lower my voice want me to lower my voice I'll lower my voice an Smack...**_

**She flashed out of the memory when Marty came up to her to ask her how she was. Oh hey marty im good, an this little one is good to. She can say her name now. Oh that's wonderful, hope u wanna say you name for meme. "Hope Marie Thornart" marty just clapped an smiled an said good job sweetie your daddy would love to hear you say that. Daddy I love my daddy. Yes sweetie an your daddy loves you very much. Warning You james said through a cough only starr could here. Anyways we have order are food now i'll see you later pumpkin meme got a big suprise for you later. Yay hope was yelling. Its been hours since starr seen marty last an cole was already out he really wanted to go see starr an tell her the day she came to the prison that was the news but he knew he couldn't she has falling in love with somebody other guy an they could only be friends. Cole was sitting at his moms house when the door bell rang an he got up so fast he bout fell over the table. Who is it he yelled its you mom my hands are full I need a hand this package is really heavy. As he opened the door his eyes lit up an so did hope as she yelled DADDY an jumped out of meme's arms an into cole's. Hope is that really you OMG mom why didn't you tell me you were going to get hope I would of prepared better or something. Hopes your daughter not a hot date or the one person you are wishing to be here. I know mom I know, come in baby girl daddy missed you so much, an mommy you miss mommy too daddy. Yeah daddy misses mommy a lot but mommy loves somebody else. Hope was shaking her head an saying " NO" at the same time. What do you mean no hope mommy has moved on sweetie. NO daddy mommy love's daddy mommy needs daddy really bad. Whats that suppose to mean hope cole said with a confused look on his face. Nofin daddy I should say nofin or mommy will get hurt. Ops hope said an ran to her room at meme's Hope Marie Thornhart! Cole said with a very serious tone. What do you mean mommy will get hurt, nofing daddy she said looking down crying. Baby girl you can tell daddy anything NO daddy I can't tell you this cause mommy I dont want mommy get huwt, daddy's here I wont let mommy get hurt I promise tell daddy whats wrong. **

**Well this many weeks ago holding up 2 fingers. James an mommy got into it bout you. An james weft an an tame backed smelling good or sompting wike dat. An james got mad at mommy cause all her talk bout is you. An mommy tough I sleep an I herd james um I herd him. Come on hope tell daddy. He hurt mommy hers had a back eye and boody pointing at her nose. Coles face went from happy to REALLY REALLY MAD in 5 secs. Did james ever hit mommy more then that time. Yeah all time. Cole walked out of the room Im going to Fucking kill him mom I tell the bastard he can have starr to himself an he repays me by hurting my sweet starr my joy an its all my fault it happened I would of just told her the day she came to Statesville that I was getting out in a couple months this would of never happen but no I just walked out on her again like always. Mom watch hope I have some business to take care of. Cole wait you be careful an no killing anyone I wont mom bye as he walked out an slammed the door. Where daddy go he went out for a second oh no him going to be bad marty looked at hope an smiled I hope not baby girl I hope not.**

**Well the ending ended like that cause I really like how this is going an I might add on more if people comment an like Thanks let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I tell you not to talk about that bastard Cole thornhart and what do you, you manage to some how talk about him all the time. I'm sorry James I didn't mean to please don't hurt me it will never happen again I promise. Yeah am I suppose to believe you, you've said that the past 3 months we've been together. But hope has a right to hear about her dad. Yes hope does have a right to hear about her daddy. But not when I'm around an do you see hope here now no you don't so why you still talking about him. James I'm so sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out. Slipped out Starr slipped out fine then this just slipped out. An he pushed her on the floor knocking over the pic of cole, starr, and hope breaking it an going through her right arm. OACH starr yelled as she pulled out the glass, please james I didn't mean to. Well I didn't mean to do this an he started kicking her punching her for bout 20mins he finally stop. Now get this messed cleaned up an run to the store an get me something to eat an no you can't have anything to eat you didn't deserve it today now go on go you have 10mins**

**Cole was walking around thinking about what his little girl just told him trying to figure out were she would be at. I'll just go into Rodi's for a sec an I'll be on my search. Hey starr how may I help you um yeah can I get a Thick Burger Meal please? Sure thing coming right up ok thank you I'll be over here waiting. Man were can starr be where oh where he was thinking to himself when he ran into somebody. In a small tiny hurt sounding voice, I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to OMG cole, starr OMG starr your hurt its nothing leave me alone I have to go bye. An she ran out the door without the food, thinking to herself Cole was that really cole, was I seeing things was that him really standing there an she herd a voice calling after her. Starr wait up an she looked back an sure enough it was cole she couldn't believe it all she wanted to do was run to him an tell him how happy she was to see him an how much she missed him an Etc... But she couldn't she was with james now an that's what she wanted an how it had to be. Starr didn't live to far from Rodi's so she got to her house fast, not knowing cole followed her. She ran in the door an james started to yell what the hell starr its been 15mins an you don't even have any food on you, now your going to as he put his hand back to hit her. Cole came running in the door you son of a bitch how dare you hit my girl. What the hell! How the hell did you get out of prison its only been 6months. It dosen't matter how the hell I got out all you need to worry about is what im about to do to you. An whats that cole, call John that's not a bad idea, but NO WRONG ANSWER an he shocked james in between the eyes an knocked him to the ground an started to get on top of him. Cole don't what are you doing leave james alone he didn't do anything wrong. Cole leave him alone NOW an get out of my house I don't want to see you ever again. Cole stood up and looked starr in the eyes an seen all her buries an scars an all the pain in them. What do you mean starr, he hurt you an he almost did again if I didn't stop him from doing it. He didn't hurt me cole he never has can I say the same for you. As he looked at her confused, What cole you don't remember james never almost killed my dad, or almost sleep with my worst enemy, or shot a man in cold blood an ended up in prison for it now did he no he didn't so get out of my house I want nothing to do with you, you can see hope all you want but I don't want to see you now leave an don't come back. Cole was about to grab starr an kiss her just like he wanted to but he respected her better then that so he kicked james one last time an walked out the door without even looking back. He was walking back to his mom's house hurt more then he's ever been in his life cause she just threw all that in his face at one time bringing back all the harsh memory's. I know I hurt you starr but I never hit you he was saying to himself, I love you starr an we got past all that an you forgave me for all that but I guess she really didn't, so I guess I should just let her be. **

**Daddy where's mommy at she with Jame's sweetie, mommy don't want daddy so that's how it suppose to be ok. So how about I cook you something to eat buebury pantakes, sure thing sweetie.**

**Help me up an clean up this mess that Bastard just made an then go cook me some eggs or something. OK james I will in a min I got to go to the bathroom. No bathroom till this mess is cleaned an my food is done so you best hurry up if you wanna go to the bathroom starr rushed cleaning an hurry up an cooked him some eggs with ham in it so she could go to the bathroom.**

**2months later...**

**July 1rd 2011, Starr would sneak out almost all the time. Just to get away from james an his abusive ways. She always ran to a little yellow house that has been for sell for months an it was so beautiful it was in the outskirts of Llanview, it had yellow siding, off white shutters and a fenced in back yard big enough for a hammock an a swing set. She'd always walk to the back were there was a trail that let out to a beautiful lake with sand an shells she'd always go there an sit on the sand an just imaging hope an cole building sand cattle's together an teaching her how to swim an when hope was gone she would imaging cole chasing her an them making love on the sand in all. Coming here always made her happy an forget about all the bad stuff that's happened the past few months. One day she was about to walk to the place when she herd someone say her name, she turned around an seen it was. Oh its just you I thought it was james, oh thanks nice why to show your happy to see me he said with a wink. Oh I am happy to see you now you better behave or im not showing you this wonderful place I've been going to past month. Starr why are you just now showing me this wonderful place we've been sneaking around for 2months I know its just today I want to be special cause we've been hanging out an talking an having a wonderful time together I just need to break up with james. I know im waiting for the day you do that so we can go b out. Its been hours an starr finally showed him the wonderful place an he loved it so much, the sun was setting an starr an him were just staring into each others eyes lost in thought. I love you Starr so much an I want you so much I want to feel you on me an everything . She looked up at his Beautiful face in the sunlight an smiled at him an started to kiss him passionately, he broke the kiss an said are you sure you want to do this we've only been seeing each other or 2months. Yes I'm sure an no we've been together for 4 years well that's how I feel about it anyways. An he started to kiss her again but she pulled away this time, I missed you so much , I want you, I need you, and I really love you Cole Patrick Thornhart. I love you to Starr Manning. An they begun to kiss an as the sun was setting, taking each others clothes off an staring at each others body's. Cole laid starr half in the water an half out of it to were the waves hit the bottom half of them, an they began to make love in the in the moonlight, as they finished an they both feel asleep on the sand holding each other.**

**It was July 4th starr finally broke it of with james, hope was so happy her mommy an daddy were back together, or for a odd reason Todd was kinda happy she was with cole an not james. But it was hopes first Fourth of July she gets to enjoy. Todd had bought starr the yellow house she's been wanting so she invited all the family over to the lake to watch the Fireworks over there. Everybody was there Vicky, Dorian, Langston, Markko, jessica, brody bree Ryder Marty john Blair, jack, sam, Todd, tea, dani ect... It was a wonderful night hope was playing with all the kids. The adults were drinking an talking among themselves. Its been a couple hours, Starr was just watching her family have the best time there was nobody fighting , everybody was happy laughing playing cards an just having fun. Cole was playing with the little ones an starr was just sitting up on the hammock they had on the lake just smiling an thinking how happy an lucky she is to have such a wonderful family even though sometimes they fight or do dumb stuff she was so grateful they all were getting along. Everybody was having a good time besides starr was wondering were hope has gone. Cole, cole she was yelling to cole over at him he was chatting with markko an lang. Yes baby what is it, were is hope at she's right there with bree oh wait I bet she's hiding again like she always does. Then Bree started to yell Starr hope is in the water hope is in the water. OMG cole an starr said at the same time. My baby girl she's way out there omg somebody save her.**

**Sorry to end it like that but had to have a cliffhanger in there since it is Friday lol but next time**

**Do they save hope in time?**

**Who comes back to Llanview to start trouble?**

**An 2 ppl are pregnant but who? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hmm, planed worked out just fine they think this little brat is drowning in the lake, now im going to get starr all to myself.**

**OMG, cole go get her out of the water before she drowns! "Shouting starr" Cole didn't worry about his clothes he jumped in the water an begain swimming after hope as fast as he could. Everybody freaking out, hoping hope is ok an not hurt. Starr really worried yelling screaming crying all at the same time. Cole swimming as fast as he can to get his little girl safe, finally reaches her an swims to shore with her telling her daddy's got her its ok. As cole arrived to the beach, starr ran to his side as fast as she could, cole laid her on the sand an stared to give her CPR, the little girl started to cough an breathe heavly. Daddy Daddy the little girl started to cry out an thats when starr relized that wasn't hopes voice. Cole thats not hope, what do mean starr yes it is. No it aint cole thats not are little girls voice. Cole looked at the little girl an asked her, her name an the little voice just cryed out daddy, daddy, over an over again. Starr started to cry an say were is my little girl at cole thats just a freaking robot thing that looks like are little girl so someone could take off with her. No starr cole said, don't think the worst of thing she could be trying to be a big girl an went to the potty by herself. Before cole could finish what he was saying starr ran to the house as fast as she could, slamming the door open an yelling hopes name over an over. She checked up stairs down stairs an hope was nowhere to be find. Starr started to freaked out an cry as she ran to the kitchen to check one more time an thats when she found the letter on the counter.**

**Dear Starr,**

**Hey Twinkle, as of now i figure you will be reading this letter wondering were your little girl is. Well i have her an you an your little lover wont get her till i get what i want an you know what that is. So if u wanna see this little girl again you best break up with cole an come back with me or your little girl will pay like you did before u left me. So you best think really hard about this love always **

**James.**

**Starr began to fall to the ground in tears an remembering what james did to her. How could he do that to hope she was just a little girl. Cole walked in an scared starr an she stood up an ran to coles side crying harder then she has before. Whats wrong cole was wondering are you ok baby whats the matter. Hope aint in here shes gone an this letter says whos got her. As cole took the letter an he began to get really angry an called john right off. Hello john said on the other line, Hey john its me cole can you come over right away. Sure but whats wrong, james kidnapped hope an left starr a letter saying she wont get her back till she breaks up with me an if she dont he will hurt her like he did starr. John understood an hung up the phone an came right over. **

**Excuse me watch were your going, Hannah, james what are you doing with hope me an starr are married now since cole beat her an left her to bleed everywhere. Cole wouldn't do that to starr he loves her. Since when do u care if cole loves starr. Because that was the old me, ok sure you know you still love cole an want him to yourself. No really james i realized i can't have cole that he really loves starr an there little girl so i gave up. James looked at hannah then laughed, sure i doubt that very much james said, then hannah laughted an said yeah ur right, so you need my help with whatever plan you have. James smiled big an said sure an we can get what we want**

**Its been a 3weeks since hopes has been kidnapped an there has been no sign of james at all. Johns. been doing all he can with the help of brody but they can't get no leads nowhere. Starrs been stressing so bad that see would wake up puking every morning. Cole wondered about her everyday but he just let it go cause she told him not to talk about it. Her mom had called her that day to tell her she has good news an starr got all excited thinking it was about hope, but her mom stopped her before she got to excited. Oh im sorry mom i just miss hope so bad i hope she's ok, shes going to be fine starr has ur sickness went away any no not at all mom its gotten worse. Oh well enough about me mom whats the good news oh yeah i almost forgot, Im Pregnant" Woah! what your pregnant by christin? Yes by christin who ealse would it be I dont know i was just wondering.**

**Its been a few days later, an starr misses hope so much that she can't take it anymore, she stoped eating, sleeping, an everything. She was at home taking a shower while cole was cleaning up her puke mess she just made. Starr was singing hopes favorite song in the shower, when it got really quite. An cole herd a big BOOM! an he ran to the shower an starr was passed out on the floor, he tried waking her splashing water on her an all but she wouldn't wake up. He grabed her up fast didnt worry about dressing her put an sheet around her an rushed her to the ER.**

**What happend to Starr will she be ok.**

**John gets a lead on hope **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**John was in his office, thinking about where James could of took hope. But he wasn't coming up with anything all he had was a letter with James finger prints on it. "John it's me Bo, how's it going in here. Not to good Bo' not too good at all'. **

**What do you have so far, a letter with james finger prints n that's it. I'm sure we will find her john or something will pop up.**

"**Cole slammed on the brakes" in front of the hospital. Ran to the back seat and rushed Starr inside yelling and screaming. "I need help my Girlfriend has been sick for weeks and she was taking a shower and passed out. Starr still wrapped in a towel. "OK Sir I need you to calm down' and tell me what happened' asked Dr. Smith, well a few weeks ago we were having a party celebrating 4****th**** of July with the family at our new house we just bought, and we have a beach in the back. Well all the kids were playing and the adults were hanging out talking in stuff" Well our Daughter Hope was playing with her uncle Jack so we figured it was ok' so we just let them be. Starr decided to check on hope and she was gone. Well hope's cousin Bree was yelling at starr telling her that hope was in the water! So I rushed in the water after her, and brought her back to shore and did "CPR" on her, she finally started to breathe. An all she yelled was Daddy, Daddy! Then starr said that it wasn't hope cause her voice wasn't the same and she started to freak out! So I told her she could be trying to be a big girl and using the potty herself, so starr rushed in the house and she was nowhere to be found. Starr found a letter who said had her. And that's when it all started she stopped eating, puking all the time, and moping around. And today she was taking a shower to see if it would help in she just passed out. Well that's quite a story there, and I'm so sorry about your Daughter. Well I see she's depressed that can cause the puking, and passing out and not eating. But I would also like to do some blood work on her. Blood work why she just passed out she needs food pumped in her. Well Cole I'm not just concerned that she's depressed" Cole gave Dr. Smith a weird look, what you mean what else could it be. Well Cole whens the last time you two had sex. Cole gave her a weird look again then, his eyes got really big, what that have to do with…..oh you mean. Yes Mr. Thornhart I mean your Girlfriend might be Pregnant.**

**It's been a few hours Dr. Smith got the blood work done, and Cole called all the family to let them know what happened. They all were up there 15mins after he had called them and when someone was hurt the whole family came. Blair, Dorian, Langston, Markko, Todd, Tea, Dani, Marty etc. Of course when Todd got there he blamed it all on Cole like he always does" Cole was about to knock him out but he didn't cause all he could worry about was his Little Girl and if starr really is pregnant, so he just ignored todd and waited for the Dr. **

**John was working in his office when a knock on his door, Yes come in. John had a shocked face, Hannah, Hannah O'Conner. Yes it's me but any who I heard Starr's daughter was missing, Yes she is, do you know anything about that Miss O'Conner, yes sir I do. And what makes you think I should believe you, let's just say I seen him awhile back and she said Cole beat Starr and that they were Married. Is that right and how do I know you aint just pulling my chain to get Cole to yourself again. I'll take lie detectors if you want me to. No that's not nessacary I'm going to need a statement from you though the whole story and where you seen him at an all. It took a good 30mins to tell the story. WOW, James is really messed up I still don't see why you lied to James about still wanting cole anymore. She looked at john then pulled a picture out of her wallet, of her Robert ford and Girl twins. Oh I see Congratulation's and Thanks for the info. I was glad to help nobody should suffer loosing there kid I know I wouldn't even though I understand it not being believable. Concerting I've kidnapped hope but I've changed since I've been locked up and me in ford are married and has kids. But I'm going to go be with my family. Hannah, Yes John, Thanks again you just made finding hope a lot easier. No Problem john, I got to go see you later.**

**Cole was getting really inpatient waiting on Dr. Smith. Cole, Dr. Smith called out and he went running. Yes Dr. how's my Girlfriend doing. Well she doing better now she's awake and she was asking for you. "OK, Thank you Dr. Smith, oh yeah any news on, And she winked at him and smiled. And he took off to see starr. Hey baby, how you doing, cole asked as he walked in her room. Better the doctor told me what happen, I'm a little hungry but other then that I'm feeling pretty good. I'm glad to hear your doing better, as he sat on the chair beside her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Did the doctor tell you anything other then what happened to you? No she didn't with a strange look on her face. Cole smiled and kissed starr on the lip's well you remember a month in a half ago, we made love in the rain on the hammock, yes I remember. Ok well the Dr. did some blood work on you. And it showed that you were, an starr screamed with excitement' before cole could even finish, We're pregnant she shouted with a big smile on her face. Yes we are going to have another baby, oh my gosh cole we have to go tell hope go get her. And then she stopped herself remembering that hope was still missing. And all the Happiness n joy left her. She was still excited that they were having another baby but still knowing hope was missing she couldn't be to happy. **

**Cole's phone began to ring, seeing it was john he answered before it could ring twice. Any news on hope, Well hello to you to, I'm sorry john hello, Yes cole I have great news on hope Hannah O'Conner came in an said she knew were james had her at. Did you say Hannah O'Conner as in Crazy' O'Conner. Yes cole that's what I said why would she help us find are daughter when she's the one that kidnapped her before. Well that's a long story. I'm worried about getting your little girl so don't tell anybody yet cause I'm not completely sure if she was telling the truth.**

**N/A: Was Hannah telling the truth about knowing were james n hope are. Will john find hope in time before she gets hurt. N they have there first Dr. appointment **


End file.
